


Pizza

by Izus



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: AU, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, I don't ship them, Plot What Plot, Ui is my best girl, i love them, idk why i wrote this, stupid kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izus/pseuds/Izus
Summary: Koh liked how Ui cooks but not her baking.
Relationships: Koh/Tatsui Ui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Au I don't know why I wrote this; a friend likes them, so she gave me inspiration ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ English is not my native tongue so I'm sorry for any mistakes heh ><

Ui was at the kitchen trying to do some pizza. The girl was kneading dough, trying to stick flour on it. 

She was about to get the baking powder when she feels two arms slipping onto her waist.

"Koh!" Ui giggled at the boy and turned around just to see him."I am cooking."

"So, pizza is more important than your boyfriend?" Koh asked, kissing her cheek.

"No, but let my finish." I turned around, and Koh pouted, hugging her tightly.

"But I wanted to cuddle." Koh kissed her shoulder and Ui chuckled. 

"Well, if you insist." Ui turned around, hugging him by the neck.

Koh took her hand and pushed himself onto the couch, sitting Ui on his lap.

"You know, I didn't want to cuddle just that you suck at baking." the boy whispered on her ear.

The next thing he felt was a pain on his stomach.


End file.
